Harry Potter and the final crusade against evil
by quillsnpens
Summary: It's Harry seventh year and he has a lot to deal with especially Dumbledore's death and finding the horcruxes. Will Harry come through. No slash major HBP Spoilers.


Harry Potter and the Final Crusade Against Evil 

As Harry neared the barrier that would bring him back to the muggle world, Hermione shouted.

"Harry wait up."

As Harry and Ron turned around to face her she came running up to them and then pulled them into the corner.

"What is it Hermione?"

Hermione looked down at her feet as if she was having double thoughts about telling them what was on her mind but then raised her head and continued with steely determination evident in her voice.

"Harry I think you should return to Hogwarts this year, that is if it opens of course." As soon as she said this she bit her lip as if afraid that Harry would explode and start shouting at her.

However the boy in question just gave an exasperated sigh and continued "Hermione we have been over this you know I cant do what you are asking of me. This topic is not open to discussion."

"Fine. Well then what is your game plan. Oh my I forgot you don't have one. Harry look it is better to return to Hogwarts there you will have resources and people who can help. Who _want_ to help you. Whereas if you go bumbling around the wizarding world looking for the Horcruxes chances are that you not only will alert Voldemort-Oh Grow up Ron- but will also get killed. Is that how you want to repay your parents and Dumbledore who tried so much to protect you. Now when you go to the Dursley's you just think about what I have just said that's all I ask."

With that without waiting for a reply she turned around and disappeared through the barrier.

When Harry turned to Ron for some kind of help he just shrugged his shoulders and said, "she does have a point there mate. Maybe you should give it some consideration. Oh and by the way Harry how long do you plan to stay with your aunt?"

"A fortnight probably. That's how long Dubledore wanted me to stay I think" replied shrugging his shoulders and then continued "so I'll probably come to the burrow after that time, ok?"

"Sure see you then Harry bye" with that he turned around and walked away towards the same barrier that Hermione had disappeared just a few moments ago.

Harry then turned and looked for Ginny Weasley but she too had gone. When he realized that he noticed his heartache. Why oh why had he broken up with her. Damn you Voldemort damn you thought Harry as fiercely as possible. You take away every happiness that comes my way. You will pay. I promise, you will pay.

With that he too turned around and headed towards the barrier and on appearing on the other side of the barrier immediately noticing his red-faced who apparently had been waiting for his for quite some time as was evident by his demeanor which was even worse than usual.

"Finally decided to show your freakish face have boy. Now get in the car and don't get anything dirty by touching it with your filthy hands." Sneered his Uncle. Making a superior face at getting a one over his nephew. And then lead Harry to the car and banged the door shut after he got in with such force that the whole car shook.

Harry realized that his uncle was just trying to scare him. After Moody's warning last year and Dubledore appearance he wouldn't dare touch him. The Verbal insults too would have pushed him over the edge in another time but now e realized that he had bigger things in life to do and anything his uncle did, did not much matter to him anymore.

However thinking about Dumbledore had opened a whole new door of grief. The void that had been created in his heart by the loss of his beloved mentor who had in recent times become more like a friend and Grandfather would never again be filled.

Harry realized that that night in the astronomy tower the world had lost a unique wizard. There would never again be a wizard as eccentric, as brilliant, as powerful and as compassionate as Dumbledore. There would never again be another Dumbledore.

A few drops of tears rolled down Harry's face as he imagined the great hall in all its splendor without the heart-warming embrace of Dumbledore. Hogwarts would not be Hogwarts without Dumbledore.

Harry was broken out of his reverie when the car stopped and he realized he was back at privet drive.

Harry got out of the car and with a sigh took out his trunk and made his way to his room without acknowledging his aunt or is cousin.

When he entered his room he dumped his trunk on the bed and fell into his bed exhausted. However instead of falling asleep he thought about what Hermione had said and had to admit it that she was right. He had to go to Hogwarts if it opened.

The rest of Harry's time at the Dursley's was spent in relative ease. Harry recognized that fact that with Dumbledore gone there was no one he could easily look up to and that from now on he would almost solely have to rely on himself therefore he started training. Over the last year he had become quite proficient at wordless incantation and magic. However he still realized painfully what had happened at the beginning of last year when Malloy had stunned him and rendered him incapable of doing anything about his situation.

So he spent the days at the Dursley's building up his physique by doing all the chores that his aunt and uncle had dumped on his and the nights practicing wandless magic.

Initially he had had to move his hand in the swish and flick motion as he would have done with a wand but by the end of the two weeks he had become so adept at it that he could do the spells by just thinking them.

Harry woke up bright and early because of the darned sunlight that penetrated through his newly wandlessly repaired curtains, and realized with no little amount of joy that this was the day that he would be leaving the Dursley's and heading for the burrow.

The problem however was convincing his order guard to let him go. The best person to talk about this he realized was either Tonks or Remus.

So that morning he cornered Tonks, and told her in no uncertain that he was going to the burrow with or without their help. If they decided to keep him at the Dursley's by force, then he would simply run away. Since the order was already in disarray because of Dumbledore's loss Tonks and Remus readily agreed and talked the other namely Kingsley and Moody to help them take him to the burrow. It was settled then they would leave at night.

That night Harry quickly packed all his belonging and went into the Kitchen where his Aunt was alone cleaning the kitchen for the umpteenth time.

"Aunt Petunia, I am leaving tonight in matter of minutes. Well I wanted to tell you that I wouldn't be coming back again… ever. And well no matter how you treated me I am believe it or not thankful to you for taking me in. Goodbye."

With that Harry went towards the back door to where his guard was waiting outside without looking back at his aunt. Harry never again saw his aunt, uncle or his cousin's face ever again.

Outside Moody hastily put the disillusionment charm on Harry and they all set of just like his fifth year the only difference being that this time they were headed towards the Burrow.

After a few hours Harry finally saw the silhouette of the Burrow looming in the distance and despite himself found himself grinning.

Author's notes:- Hope you like the first Chapter of the fic. About the wandless magic part ministry can follow magic performed by a wand not wandlessly. That's my assumption.

**Right now people please review. Reviews are the oil that drives this machine into writing. So please review flames too are welcome. If you have any questions shoot right away and I'll answer them in the next chapter thank you.**

**Also as I'm sure you have noticed I need a beta reader so whoever is willing please leave a message on the review board**

**Regards **

**Quillsnpens **


End file.
